Boiling Point
by ASweetGoodbye
Summary: She's boiling over but manages to fly up like vapour holding everything in. Because Sasuke knew but never thought to acknowledge the impact of his absences on his daughter and now he watches as she evaporates in his presence. Short one-shot type chapters on the Uchiha family's situation. Hints of BoruSara
1. Evalution

**Boiling Point**

_*A/N: I've read many fan fictions about Sarada and her relationship with her father. Most commonly, she is a somewhat lonely child who, although Sasuke's absentees, has a good father and daughter loving relationship. Also, where Sakura and Sasuke are on lovey-dovey terms. I'm not saying Sasuke doesn't look out for them, I just think that considering his personality throughout the whole series, he wouldn't suddenly act like the sort of outwardly caring father and loving husband, nothing's ever peachy clear, so here's my take on what the situation is like in the Uchiha family. Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

Evaluation: 

There was always some sort of strained intensity looming over the dinner table, a slight tinge of awkwardness that set her into discomfort, even her mother showed the need of something, some distraction to keep the apprehension away (although in doing so, stressing the situation even more). Only times like these, one of the few occasions her father is home, her mother insists that they all sit together and have some quality time all families should experience, that is why no matter how silent and eerie, all members made a joint point to 'warm up' to each other. However, something her mother miscalculated, with the other party's absences, and could not have possibly accounted for, was how 'un-family like' her family really was. She ought to have thought that there would be some sort of a distinct disconnection between father and daughter. Well, maybe so, if her mind still wasn't filled with her six year old baby girl who bubbled in excitement at news of her 'Papa' coming home and patiently, but silently yearning for his next visit. Yes, she still did miss her 'Father' when he went on his timely trips, but people change. Time went on and she changed, along with the constant absentees of her father, the daughter acted towards her father (whenever _he _decided to drop by) the same as she would with an acquaintance. There was no indifference between father and stranger. Additional to the fact that her father had his own personality defects that prevented him to form any sympathetic affection even to his loved ones, made their family times ever so tenser. Even her father had not meant for their situation to turn so haphazardly downhill, it just happened. So to sum this up – something that Uchiha Sarada has straightforwardly appraised – Dinnertimes were always awkward.


	2. Impressions and undertakings

Impressions and natural/unnatural undertakings:

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

It seemed to her, in front of her father, she acted like someone else – a girl out there to impress. Academics, practical exercises, ninjutsu, everything had to be the best to garner and claim some sort of response from her father, that if she somehow didn't excel in them, the fetid silence that shrouds their family would rot even further.

Days with him home often accounted for greets with half-assed smiles (the ones you display in empty politeness to visitors and strangers), air-filled, rigid hugs, constant, neutral faced frowns, shame-filled attempts – on Sarada's behalf – at striking casual conversation, which led on to:

"Papa, where did you go this time?"

"To the _ in _."

"Was it nice?"

"Yes…though _."

"Yeah…"

"Did you hear Sasuke-kun, Sarada got top marks in her academy!" her mother would often interject with another wonderful accomplishment of their daughter's.

"That's great Sarada. Keep it up." Yes kind words, encouraging even, but spoken with no outward change of expression or tone, it was hard to accept such praises.

"Thanks papa…"

…and a bountiful load of silences. One of those, 'I'm talking to you, but you're not my best friend and now I don't know what to say so…' those silences. However, unlike any other silences, they force it to be carefree, casual, comfortable silences. Natural. Neutral. That's certainly the way to put it.

Really, it's like her father wasn't even trying to mend whatever was supposed to be mended. It's like Sarada and her mother have to force themselves to talk to one another…shameful really. That's why it's always easier to talk about her achievements. He just sits there on those days, as if he hadn't been away from his family for whole six months, stoically, and then when the time comes, leaves again for god knows how long.

He anticipated leaving, well that's what Sarada thought anyway, even she started to anticipate those times when her father would be standing by the doorway again with a small smile, his satchel lazily slung over him and a two fingered flick to say goodbye.

The door would close behind her – inhale and exhale: a giant sigh…_finally, he was gone._

However, her head would still throb where two fingers had nudged, there was a wish in her heart – her father.


	3. The very beginning

The very beginning:

_*A/N: a little morbid but meh…I don't like sasusaku anyways (Sasunaru for life). But don't worry, the chapters won't stay like this for long, next chapter is probably a bit more fluffy._

_Italics: flashback_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

A rip of pain wrenched through her lower abdomen. Unbearable. It was unbearable. A high screech tore through the hospital room. She underestimated this. Reading about childbirth in medical textbooks was in nowhere near what she was experiencing now. Breathe in, breathe out and keep pushing. The basic procedure of what she was going through, along with unavoidable screams of agony.

"You can do it Sakura-san, she's almost there!" frantic nurses would say. She would try and keep pushing, but it still hurt like hell. It wasn't her fault she was screaming like a demon in rage.

But then a cry filled the room, a sharp contrast to hers. A soft tiny wail, fragile even. The baby lifted and placed in her arms, she breathed, relief flooding back into her system – it was finally over.

Looking down at the baby, she saw in bewildered wonder that this child was hers. The little tuffs of black hair like her fathers, his nose, her mouth. She almost wanted to pry the child's eyes open to see the colour.

She cooed the baby, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to stop her cries.

She smiled…

She cuddled…

…And she cried. She cried along with the little wails of the baby, clutching the girl in her arms, she wept into her small, delicate form.

She cried because of joy like a mother should bringing life into the world, that her dreams since her genin days had been fulfilled. But also, pain inside her heart because this child's father was not with them, not with her. She was alone.

Maybe she understood her husband just a little bit more now. His torment. His life.

_"__He doesn't have parents…He's so lucky, all alone, parents never say what to do and what not to do. That's why he always makes trouble."_

_Pompous._

_"__All alone…"_

_Bewildered._

_"__The feeling of a parent yelling at you is nowhere near what he feels…"_

_Confusion._

_"__What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"_

_Ignorance._

_"__You're annoying."_

Yes she understood more now. He was suffering back then, yet he was utterly alone. And alone right now, this pain she felt was revenge. Revenge for being oblivious, for being that carefree child pampered by her parents she wished to disappear. Now she was the one suffering alone. Sasuke was silently mocking her.

A soft whimper broke her out of her thoughts. Her drained eyes fell down to the newborn in her arms, her child, their baby. And a small smile tugged at her lips. She whispered…

"_Thank you…"_


	4. The origin

The origin:

_*A/N: Here is a longer chapter! Honestly, I hadn't planned it on being this long, it was supposed to be like the others, but I found myself writing more and more. I just love Itachi and Sasuke brotherly moments. I wish he was still alive! He would've made the best uncle ever (as well as Neji)! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do please review! _ and tell me if you prefer these type of happy, fluffy chapters! Thank you! Enjoy~_

_Italics - flashback_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_"__Nii-san, I'm hungry!" whined Sasuke, tugging at the navy blue shirt of his brother's, "foooooooooood!" It was the afternoon, the sun was blazing out at its brightest. All in all, it was a lazy day, Itachi had a day off of his ninja duties and their parents were away on a diplomatic meeting, leaving him to look after his four your old brother. _

_"__Ok Sasuke, lets see what I can make," he pushed himself off the floor where he had been lounging around and made his way to the kitchen, his little brother trailing behind him with his tiny steps trying to keep up. Itachi tried to resist his urge to hug his little otouto to death. _

_Opening the fridge, he scanned the contents inside. There was lettuce, cucumber, some corn and an abundance of tomatoes Sasuke always insists on getting every time they go to the market. They had a stockpile of them that, according to his mother, could last the family for a whole year if tomatoes did not rot. _

_Itachi pondered. Sasuke stared. What could he make with the measly ingredients? For one he was not a gourmet chef, so making anything luxurious was out of the question. He pulled out each ingredient one by one and an idea popped into his mind. _

_Sasuke's little stomach grumbled. "Nii-san hungry!" he exclaimed, pointing at his mouth, beckoning the food. _

_"__Ah I know. Don't worry Sasuke, I'll whip you something up immediately," said Itachi, patting his brother's head. _

_Itachi took the cutting board out, as well as a bowl. He placed it on the side along with the ingredients. It should have been simple enough. He saw his mother make it once. All it was was cutting up the ingredients into pieces and mixing it together. Opening the drawer, he grabbed the knife. It glinted dangerously in the light, Sasuke gulped. but it did nothing to deter the older Uchiha. He could expertly handle a kunai, surely the basic fundamentals applied to a kitchen knife. _

_Everything perfectly set out; Itachi grabbed his mother's pink frilly apron and tied it around himself. "Sasuke, wait at the dinner table, I'll be out in a second."_

_"__Okay!" jumped Sasuke and then zooming out of the kitchen. Once again, Itachi had to restrain himself from coddling his brother from his adorableness. No. It was time to get to work. With the cucumber in hand and placing it on the cutting board and the knife in the other, a bead of sweat rolled down Itachi's face. It was time to get serious._

_Itachi towered over Sasuke, expectant, anticipating his little brother's reaction. _

_"__What is it?" asked Sasuke, looking down from the bowl and back to his nii-san's obsidian orbs._

_"__It's salad Sasuke."_

_Sasuke poked around with his fork, making a squishing noise due to all the liquid accumulated inside until it attached to one of the salad's contents._

_Lets just say making salad was not as simple as Itachi had thought, especially cutting the tomatoes. God forsake the tomatoes! There were many errors in the dish that Itachi swore he would never make something as atrocious as this ever again._

_Popping the lettuce and piece of squished tomato he had caught into his mouth; Sasuke tasted his brother's creation. After seeing no outward reaction from his little brother, Itachi looked down glumly. He had failed his little brother. _

_"__I'm sorry Sasuke. I'll make someth–"_

_"__Nii-san! You are amazing! This is delicious!" cried Sasuke, eyes sparkling at his older brother._

_Itachi was shocked, crying on the inside, "Really Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke nodded, "Yep! I love Salad!"_

_Itachi smiled and sat down next to his brother who was stuffing his face with the tomato-juiced salad. "I'll make Salad for you anytime Otouto."_

_"__When I have a daughter, I'm going to name her Sarada!" _

_Itachi chuckled, poking two fingers at his brother's forehead, "Okay Sasuke. Whatever you want."_

Finally he was able to hold the baby in his arms (he agreed to attach his prosthetic arm when he came back from one of his travels). Sakura was pissed was an understatement, she was extremely enraged, she gave him the silent treatment for days, even going as far as using her title as head medic to ban him from stepping foot into the hospital to see her and the baby. Yes he did miss most of Sakura's pregnancy and the delivery of the child, but it wasn't entirely his fault that he was all the way on the other side of the earth when he got the message from one of Naruto's messenger frogs. He had tried his best to rush his way back to Konoha. Although somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad he hadn't made it back in time, that maybe, he didn't want to make it in time. He knew that if he saw the life in his arms come out into the world; he would've been tempted to stay in Konoha forever to stay with them, but he didn't deserve that, he needed this redemption. He wouldn't stray from his decision.

Sasuke's attention fell back on the living being he was holding. Her dark beady eyes were wide open staring up at him in what he thought was curiosity. He couldn't help but realize that is was the same shade as his own…wait a minute…her eyes were open!

He shuffled to where Sakura was resting and tugged at her hospital gown. She looked up, one brow raised, her eyes inquisitive, but also with a spark of amusement. She found his actions very child-like of him, it was almost endearing.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He stood around, Sakura noticed him shuffling his weight from feet to feet, she wondered when was the last time Sasuke was ever so upbeat about anything; however, looking up, his face still held his apathetic expression. Typical Uchiha. With his arms slightly outstretched, she understood what he was trying to get her to see; their daughter in his arms had her eyes wide open.

"Sakura, her eyes…they're open. She's opened her eyes."

Saukra giggled at Sasuke's antics. Their baby, a curious child, had already decided to pop her eyes open a while ago when Sakura still had her husband on prohibition, but she'll keep that little information to herself.

"Look at you! What a keen girl!" Sakura exclaimed, "She must really want to see you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tucked the baby back under his arms and seemed to hold her ever so closer. Sakura looked on, glad that Sasuke was somewhat happy with the thought of their baby girl's curiosity. But that wasn't the current thought in his mind; right then, in that moment, when her eyes were exposed to the world, the dark, obsidian beads shone out bright and clear. The curse of the Uchiha clan had been passed on…

Sasuke gently cradled his daughter in his arms. He looked down at the tiny little being. She felt so fragile in his arms. Breathing so small he felt it could stop at any moment. This little life, his daughter, he would protect her. His little Sarada.


End file.
